In the field of labels or like media of the pressure-sensitive type, conventional manufacture involves the use of a pressure-sensitive material applied to a substrate or face stock, usually paper, in the form of a continuous web and then dried. A release sheet or liner, usually provided as a continuous paper web that is coated with a release agent, is applied to the exposed pressure-sensitive material adhesive surface to form a substrate-pressure-sensitive adhesive-release sheet label stock.
Representative documentation in the field of pressure-sensitive labels or the like includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,494, issued to S. Akimato et al. on Nov. 9, 1982, which discloses a process for preparation of paper backed adhesive tapes of the pressure-sensitive type. The tape includes film, paper, a polyethylene coat for the release layer, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,971, issued to R. Williams on Dec. 10, 1985, discloses a multiple layered markable and self-adhereable tape that includes a permeable layer, an upper strength film layer, a weak carrier layer of paper, and water soluble adhesive. The tape may be stuck to itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,736, issued to G. L. Duncan on Apr. 15, 1986, discloses coextended pressure-sensitive label stock material with integral peelable backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,003, issued to R. J. Renholts on July 1, 1986, discloses an imprintable tape that has an opaque film portion formed from polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and a layer of material of contrasting color wherein impact causes the PTFE to become transparent and to form a contrasting indicia or design. Also, the tape has an adhesive layer covered by a removable backing, and it may also have a protective film.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,249, issued to D. L. Esmay on Sept. 23, 1986, (Reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,870), discloses a linerless double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape wherein the adhesive at each face is a solvent free, crosslinked alkyl acrylate polymer to permit winding upon itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,361, issued to R. S. Foster on Sept. 30, 1986, discloses a multiple part shipping label having an upper layer of stencil paper, a removable lower layer with an adhesive coating and an intermediate layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,858, issued to E. Dam et al. on Oct. 28, 1986, discloses adhesive paper material and a label made from such material that includes a thin paper web and a thin plastic sheet of polyester or similar material.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,432, issued to T. Shibano et al. on Jan. 13, 1987, discloses a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape having a substrate, a release layer and a mass layer, the tape having an adhesion of no more than 150 g/cm.